My Fault
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: 'It's all my fault.Mine. If I hadn't been so selfish,Victoria Vega would still be here.' Rated T for character death. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE SONG 'NOBODY'S HOME! Enjoy! hinted BORI. very dark


**It was my fault.**

**Mine.  
**

**If it weren't for me,she'd still be here.  
**

**Alive.  
**

**If I hadn't been so selfish and cold, Victoria Vega,would still be here.**

* * *

**It was a cloudy day.  
**

**People were gathered around at HA,around a pure white casket. Hundreds,maybe even thousands of people were here.  
**

**Some silent,some sobbing,some screaming. All for her.  
**

**I stood in the back,so no one would see me.  
**

**After all,who would wanna be with a _Murderer?_  
**

**/-/**

**Her closest friends sat at the very front.  
**

**Even though I was already in the back,I could here them.  
**

**Cat was sobbing loudly into Robbie's chest. Robbie tried to calm her,but he couldn't control himself either.  
**

**Trina was looking quietly at the ground,her mascara running off her face from the tears.  
**

**Andre stood on the stage,next to his keyboard playing a soft,depressing tune. His face was hidden under the dreds. But I can see that his eyes were red and puffy.  
**

**Beck...where was Beck? He stood first in line to view her body. They had opened the casket to view her body.  
**

**There,laying motionless in the casket,was Victoria 'Tori' Vega. Her long,silky brown hair flowed behind her. She wore a white dress,with lace wrapped around the waist.  
**

**Silver eyeshadow was on her eyes,that were now closed,never to open. Ever.  
**

**Because of me.  
**

**/-/  
**

**''_She wants to go home,but nobody's home,It's where she lies,broken inside!''_  
**

**Cat's beautiful voice fled the air,as she sang the words to the song.  
**

**Her voice was cracking from the sobs,wanting to escape her throat.  
**

**She missed her best friend terribly,if not hard to tell.  
**

**They all did.  
**

**Andre,Robbie,Cat,Trina.**

**Beck.  
**

**Hell,even I did.  
**

**But if I hadn't been so cold and jealous she would still be here.  
**

**/-/ (flashback)  
**

**_''Jade listen,we need to talk.'' someone's voice said._  
**

**_I turned around a small smile on my face. There stood the only thing that made me happy,that made me felt like I mattered. Beck.  
_**

**_''Hey babe,''I said leaning for a kiss,but he pulled away.  
_**

**_Strange.  
_**

**_''Jade listen. I think we should take a brake from each other.'' He said.  
_**

**_That very second,I froze.  
_**

**_''W-Why?'' For the first time in my life,I stuttered.  
_**

**_''Because I love someone .'' He said. I knew he meant it. His wild brown eyes held so much sorrow.  
_**

**_''Whatever.'' With that,I walked away in tears.  
_**

**_/-/  
_**

**_I was walking to my locker to get my book,then I was gonna go home. Then the I saw something..terrible.  
_**

**_There,standing next to his locker was Beck. Kissing Tori.  
_**

**_I felt my heart shatter into bits.  
_**

**_They pulled apart.  
_**

**_''Listen babe,there's something I need to ask.'' Beck said.  
_**

**_''What?'' Tori asked sweetly. God her voice made my stomach turn.  
_**

**_Beck got on his knees,and pulled out a small box.  
_**

**_''Tori,I loved you for a very long time. Always have,always will. Will you marry me?'' He asked pulling open the box,revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  
_**

**_Tori gasped,tears running down her face. ''Oh Beck,of course I will!'' She cried giving him a passionate kiss.  
_**

**_I slammed my locker shut,and walked out. I was pissed. Angry. Sad. Heartbroken.  
_**

**_Tori Vega had everything. The looks,the talent,the leads,the perfect parents yet awkward sister,the money. Everything.  
_**

**_And I had nothing. But that was all gonna change.  
_**

**_/-/  
_**

**_Tori Vega stood in front of a mirror,checking herself out. She wore a beautiful white dress. Lace wrapped around the waist,with long white gloves. A tiara like viel lay on her head. Her long brunette hair curled,and flowed down her back like a cape.  
_**

**_''Oh Tori,I'm so happy for you!'' Cat,the maid of honor cried. Her long red-velvet hair curled at the end,and wore a short,tutu like dress.  
_**

**_''Thanks Cat!'' Tori said giving her a hug. Cat skipped out of the room,leaving Tori alone.  
_**

**_ Tori sighed happily thinking about her future with Beck,her soon-to-be husband.  
_**

**_They would live in a big,beautiful house,with a child or 2.  
_**

**_Tori would be a world-famous singer,and Beck would be a famous movie/TV producer. Happiness...  
_**

**_But that fantasy ended when Jade appeared.  
_**

**_''Something wrong Jade?'' Tori asked.  
_**

**_Rage...pure rage and hatred ran through the dark woman. Tori was the reason everything she loved was gone. It was all 'her' fault.  
_**

**_''YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HIM! YOU HERE ME BITCH!'' Jade yelled.  
_**

**_She pulled out a gun.  
_**

**_''Burn in hell.'' Jade growled.  
_**

**_She pulled the trigger.  
_**

**_Tori froze.  
_**

**_Her very life flashed before her eyes,as she fell to the floor. That was her future now. Nothingness...  
_**

**_Her eyes started to water as tears ran out of her eyes.  
_**

**_''Jade...Why?'' Tori choked on her last darkness took over.  
_**

**_/-/ (end flashback)  
_**

**I killed her. For petty,selfish reasons.  
**

**Now I was truly alone.  
**

**Beck hated me.  
**

**Cat feared me.  
**

**Robbie flinched whenever he saw me.  
**

**Andre acted like I don't even exist.  
**

**Because I took someone away,someone who they all loved dearly. Tori.  
**

**Murdered in cold blood,on her wedding day.  
**

**She was gone now. Dead. Never to talk,laugh or sing. Or to have beautiful children,to live her dreams,or have a bright future with Beck.  
**

**Because of me.  
**

**_She wants to go home,but nobody's home,it's where she lies,broken inside..._  
**

**The End.**

* * *

**I was bored,and I'm depressed right now.  
**

**Not gonna say why.  
**

**Reviews would be nice.  
**


End file.
